


way too much

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, M/M, Overeating, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol isn’t the best cook, but baekhyun eats everything anyways.turns out his tummy doesn’t agree with it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	way too much

“so, do you like it?” chanyeol asks, a large grin on his face. he’s watching his smaller fiancé eat after making him dinner. baekhyun works hard and usually cooks, but chanyeol wanted to give him a break, wanted to give him an opportunity to eat his fill without having to worry about actually cooking the food. he even invited some of their friends over, too. sehun is picking at his food while junmyeon and kyungsoo chat idly. jongin had disappeared from the table a while ago, no one really knows where he’s popped off to. 

baekhyun looks up from his plate. chanyeol doesn’t notice, but he’s a little green in the gills. his belly gurgles audibly, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. 

“woah,” says kyungsoo. “was that  _ you _ , baek?”

at the same time, junmyeon asks if baekhyun is quite alright. 

“sorry,” he murmurs, forcing another bite down. “i’m just.. really hungry.”

“have some more!” chanyeol chirps, pitting more food on baekhyun’s plate. ever the dutiful fiancé, baekhyun begins to eat again. his stomach hurts so much. it’s stuffed full at this point, bloating outward and full of food chanyeol worked hard to make. it’s not that good, though. chanyeol is many things, but he’s not exactly the best cook. the food wasn’t bad, but baekhyun’s sensitive tummy wasn’t very happy with him for eating so much of it. 

“thank you…” he croaks, continuing to eat. discreetly, he slips his hand under his shirt and rubs his stuffed belly gently. each bite is torture, until he finally drops his fork and belches loudly, forgetting to stifle it with his hand. their friends stare at him, wondering if baekhyun is having some stomach issues. “oh, excuse me… it was so good, yeollie. you’ve gotten so good at cooking since you started, love.” 

“glad you think so!” chanyeol beams, glowing with his happiness. baekhyun’s stomach gurgles again, not quite as loud but he knows he needs to hide in the bathroom so no one hears how upset his belly really is. 

“i’ll be back, i just… i just need to use the restroom real quick.” he gets up hurriedly, adjusting his sweater so his swollen belly isn’t visible. leaving the table, he locks himself in the bathroom, sitting down and leaning against the sink. his stomach rumbles angrily, leaving him moaning in pain as he tries to rub the ache out of it. his belly is huge, roughly the size of an overinflated plastic beach ball. he rubs his belly, pressing down to dislodge the gas trapped in there. he belches loudly multiple times, until he feels better. his tummy is churning forcefully, making angry noises until the poor thing frantically rubs his upset belly. he stays in the bathroom, fighting his bellyache, for the better part of an hour until chanyeol knocks on the door. 

“baek?” his voice is soft, concerned. “everyone’s gone home. are you okay?”

“yes,” he answers, heaving himself up off the floor. he opens the door, waddling out. he’s still hiding his swollen stomach. “i’m fine.”

“everyone was worried about you, baby,” chanyeol says, reaching out to pull baekhyun close to his chest. his hands rest against baekhyun’s hips, brushing against the swollen tummy he now sports. “uh… are you sure you’re okay?”

“y.. yeah,” baekhyun answers, burping quietly. “um. yes.”

“why is… what happened here?”

“um.. well, see… i ate a lot… and whatever you cooked isn’t agreeing with my tummy right now… so it’s really, really bloated and sore.”

“go to bed… i’ll join you in a minute, honey. go rest.” chanyeol feels bad for causing his sweetheart pain like this. baekhyun nods, waddling back to their bedroom. his stomach aches and rumbles as he walks, giving him grief until he’s in bed. he sighs, closing his eyes and waiting for chanyeol, who comes back a few minutes later. he pulls baekhyun into his lap, kissing his cheek and resting his large hands over baekhyun’s overtaxed tummy. 

“i’m sorry, sweetheart.” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing baekhyun’s aching stomach very gently. “i didn’t realize your belly would react so badly to my cooking, or else i would have made something more simple.”

“you know half of this is just because i ate so much, right?” baekhyun sighs, patting his stomach. he belches quietly. 

“yeah, but still. i should have gone easy on the spices.”

“about that… maybe try making spicy food once you get a little better, unless you want to be taking care of me and soothing my bellyaches for the next year.”

“you know i’d do anything for you… for example, i think i’ll take a cooking class so you don’t have to experience this again. the only reason your tummy will ever be swollen like this is if you eat too much of something good, not because your stomach disagrees with it.”

“you’re so precious, yeollie…” baekhyun murmurs, cuddling up to chanyeol. his tummy rumbles under chanyeol’s big palm. “i’m so sleepy…”

“then let’s sleep, my darling.” chanyeol kisses his fiancé’s forehead, then his lips. “goodnight, sweetheart.”

“g’night, yeollie bear.” baekhyun yawns, letting chanyeol lay him down before closing his eyes and falling asleep. dealing with an extremely bloated belly is definitely worth it if it makes chanyeol happy about his cooking. he gets soothing belly rubs and snuggles out of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> poor baek :(  
> he just wants to love chanyeol and his cooking


End file.
